Overjoyed
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: Logan's best friend Danielle is going through a rough time, with losing her job and her home. Can he be there for her and in the meantime put his feelings for her aside? Or will he confess his feelings in the end? And if he does, will their friendship survive? THREE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. A few months ago I saw a promotional video for the song Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty when their new album came out. I've loved them for years. I really liked the song right away and not long after that they made an official music video to the song. I absolutely love it and for the past few weeks I have been playing it on repeat. It's a beautiful song and I somehow got this idea in my head and it wouldn't let go every time I listen to the song, so I thought I'd give it a try. This is the first time I will write a story based on a song and in Logan's POV, so bear with me. **

**I don't own anything. I don't own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the song by Matchbox Twenty. **

**I would love to hear your feedback on this story, so feel free to leave me a review. And don't worry, I'm still working on Suddenly Everything Has Changed and Our Little Miracle. I will update them both soon. **

**If you have a minute to spare, please check out the song Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty! It's a beautiful song! :') Now without any further ado, here is Overjoyed. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I hum the catchy new tune we were working on in the studio last week, as I pull into the driveway. After I turn off the ignition I grab my phone to go on my twitter account.

'Finished the 1st ep of BTR today...let the good times roll!' I type in before I send out the tweet, close twitter and grab my keys before I get out of the car and head to the door.

It's almost one o'clock in the morning on Saturday, I just got home from the set of Big Time Rush where we had our first week of shooting new episodes for season 4.

Yes, as you might have guessed by now, I am Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush. My friends Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and I have all enjoyed our vacation time after our summer tour has ended a few months ago. And we all enjoyed the holidays. I went home to Dallas back in Texas to visit my family and spend Christmas there. And for New Year's Eve I went to New York with Kendall. The airline had messed something up, but I managed to get to New York in time.

In the meantime we have been going to the studio several times to record new songs for our upcoming third album. And this week we started filming season 4 of our tv show. Vacation was fun, but I'm excited to be back at work.

Even before I reach the door to my house, my phone starts to beep, alerting me I received a new text message. I already know who sent it, even without looking at my phone. It's from one of my best friends, Danielle. I set a certain ringtone for her messages and calls, so that I know it's her.

'**I know it's late, but Skype date? Like the good old days?'** the text message shows.

'**Isn't it wayyy past your bedtime? ;)'** I chuckle as I type in my response and send it before I open the door and step inside.

'**Can't sleep. :('**

'**I just got home, gimme 10 minutes. :)'** I reply before I hang up my jacket and quickly make sure all the doors are locked.

I head into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I throw my backpack in the corner and place my fitted on the dresser. I then walk up to my bed to turn on the small light on the nightstand and place my bottle of water and phone next to it before I grab my laptop from my dresser, place it on my bed, open it and turn it on. As it's starting up I head into my bathroom to brush my teeth and check if I look decent enough.

A few minutes later I'm done and I return back to my bedroom where I start to get undressed and leave my boxer briefs on. I grab an old t-shirt from my dresser and put it on before I climb into bed where I rest against some pillows that are against the headboard. I pull the blanket over myself and grab the laptop and place it in my lap.

My hands start shaking as I'm opening Skype. The second I am signed in and online, I receive an invitation from Danielle. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I answer the call.

"Hey." She smiles softly.

"Hey Dani." I smile as I use her nickname.

I'm overjoyed to hear her voice again. It's only been a few days since I last saw her and we've been texting in the meantime, but hearing her voice is different. I love hearing her voice. I can see she's sitting in bed in her hotel room.

"Nice hair." She chuckles.

"Don't make fun of my hair." I fake pout as I run my hand through my matted down hair, which makes her laugh.

"I just got home from set. Had a shower before I went home and just put on a fitted when I left."

She is still laughing and I can't help but smile. She has a beautiful smile and her laugh is just adorable.

"So what's going on?" I ask her.

"What? I can't Skype with my best friend?" she asks pretending to be hurt.

"It's one in the morning in Los Angeles and four in the morning in New York." I inform her and just look at the camera.

"I couldn't sleep." She sighs as her facial expression changes.

"Did something happen?" I ask a bit worried, but Danielle just shrugs her shoulders and remains quiet.

"Danielle Elizabeth Harper, what happened?" I ask again using her full name, knowing she hates it.

"I sent Chelsea my two weeks' notice email this afternoon." She answers as she bites her bottom lip before she looks down and avoids looking at the camera.

Danielle has been working for Chelsea Elliot for about a year now. Chelsea is the owner of ChEll Designs, I wonder how long it took her to come up with that name. She's L.A.'s new fast rising fashion designer. But I heard it's not a joy to be working for her. Danielle told me several things about her and the things she made her do. Right now, Danielle has been staying in New York all week to do some shitty chores that Chelsea was supposed to be doing herself, but apparently was too lazy to do, so she sent Danielle instead.

I told Danielle to quit her job several times, but she said she needed the job and the money and it would look good on her resume. She was so excited when she got the job. But that quickly changed. At first Danielle said it was probably because she was new to the company. But even after a year she still got treated like crap. Have you ever seen the movie The Devil Wears Prada? Don't laugh at me, Danielle made me watch it after I lost a bet. Well, Chelsea is way worse than Meryl Streep her character. Compared to her Meryl Streep her character was a sweetheart. Chelsea even found stuff for Danielle to do around Christmas and New Year's. So I wasn't able to ask her to come with me to Dallas to visit my family, along with my parents and my younger sister Presley.

"Wow. Well I know you have to find a new job now, but at least you'll be better off." I reassure her.

"It still sucks!"

"I know. What made you change your mind?"

"This whole week has been nothing but crap! Lots of things that went wrong, apparently because Chelsea made some mistakes, but with the clients I got the blame every time. And when I had to inform Chelsea about it she started bitching about it, making it my fault! All year long I did nothing but my best, but she always found something to make me feel like a total piece of shit that can't do anything right! And with everything happening in this week in New York and me having to fix everything… I'm just done!" I watch her as she rants on.

"What did Chelsea say about it?" I ask.

She remains quiet and avoids the camera for a while until I call her name. She sighs sadly before she starts talking again.

"She wasn't happy. She threw comments at my head that I never did my job right, that I'm making her look bad and how I dared to quit my job and why she should keep me around for two more weeks." Danielle explains before she stays quiet for a few seconds.

"So… as of today I don't have a job anymore." She continues as I see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What a bitch!" I yell in frustration making Danielle jump a little.

"Luckily the plane ticket was booked as a return-ticket on company expenses and not as a one way ticket. Same goes for the hotel room. Otherwise I'd be stuck here in New York on the street and I would have ended up paying for my flight home myself. Chelsea told me I can come in on Monday to pick up my things from the office. Although I think she'd rather throw it out in the trash."

"I don't have to be on set till 10am on Monday. I'll come with you to pick up your…" I tell her.

"You don't have to do that." Danielle interrupts me.

"It's not a problem. Maybe…"

"Dammit Logan! I said no! Why don't you ever listen?!" she yells.

I look at the screen stunned, not knowing what to say. Danielle is staring back at me, wide-eyed and in shock, before I see her eyes starting to water and she breaks down crying.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, L-Logan! I d-didn't mean to y-yell at you!" she cries.

"It's okay." I answer right away.

In the seven years we've been friends we hardly had any fights or yelled at each other. We got in contact when I was still living in Dallas, Texas with my parents and my younger sister Presley and Danielle lived in Los Angeles. It was by accident that we did, but I still remember how it happened, like it was yesterday.

"_Hello?" a young but sad voice, belonging to a girl, answered the phone._

"_Hello, this is Logan Mitchell speaking. Is this Talentworks agency I am calling?" I asked._

"_No, it's not. You have the wrong number." I heard the girl answer. _

"_Oh I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't cause any trouble." _

"_It's okay. It can happen." The girl answered._

"_I guess so. Once again I'm really sorry. I'll leave you to your things now." _

"_It's fine. Okay, bye." The girl answered, again with a sad voice._

"_Bye." I answered before I hung up the phone._

_That was the first time I ever talked to her. But I couldn't help but wonder why she sounded so sad on the phone. So after did dial the right number of the agency and talked to someone, I decided to send her a text message asking if she was doing okay and if she ever needed someone to talk to, she could always text me. A while later she texted me asking why I would care and who I was. So I introduced myself and told her I was from Dallas, Texas and that I wanted to become an actor and that sometimes talking to a stranger might help and make her feel better._

_It took a while, but she texted me back and explained about having a fight with her parents and how things weren't going good at home and at school. I learned that she was 15 and a sophomore in high school. I had just turned 16 at that time._

_We continued to text for days and weeks, and sometimes we would call each other. After a while we added each other on Myspace. Yeah, I know no one uses it anymore, but seven years ago it was really popular. We both had a picture of ourselves as our icon so it was the first time we learned what we both looked like. Next to continuing to text, we started talking on Myspace and after a while we exchanged our email addresses and started emailing too and we started using MSN Messenger, which was sending instant messages on the computer. And after about six months after I called her by accident, we started using Skype which meant we could actually talk to each other and see each other by using a webcam. Pretty soon we had these 'Skype dates' that we set up and sometimes we did them late at night, well in Dallas it was late at night since Dallas is two hours ahead of Los Angeles. _

_We became really good friends and talked about a lot of stuff. I had basically broken through the wall that Danielle had put up for herself and she talked about a lot of things she was dealing with, like often fighting with her parents, being bullied in high school, her friends basically ditching her all the time and being made fun of and being embarrassed in front of a guy she liked in her class. And I told her about how my acting coach said I was already too old to act, so I should just give up. But Danielle encouraged me to continue. One night when we were on Skype, she left for a couple of minutes to go to the bathroom and I started singing to myself and she heard it and even though I never considered myself a singer, she told me to continue singing too. Music has always been a big part at home, my family is totally musical. There would always be someone singing in the kitchen and we would always be listening to blues on the radio growing up on our way to school and all sorts of stuff. Danielle even asked me a couple of times to sing to her on Skype. I felt a bit weird at first, but I got over it._

_It went on for about five months, where we texted and talked on msn every day and almost every day sent an email or talked on Skype, and I had told my parents about Danielle and they seemed to like her and my little sister came in my room one time when I was on Skype and she met her too and even my parents had seen her on Skype a few times. Everything was going great, until my parents, my little sister and I decided to move to Los Angeles. Dallas wasn't really helping my career and Los Angeles seemed to be the place where everything happened. _

_I was so scared when I had to tell Danielle I was moving. Normally people are scared to tell someone they'll be moving away, but here I was having to tell my best friend, who I had never met in real life, that I would be moving to the same city as her. I was more nervous to tell her than to tell and of my friends back home. A few weeks before we would be moving I was talking to Danielle on Skype and she noticed I was nervous, so she asked me what was wrong. I tried to cover it up, but she saw right through me and made me tell her. And instead of being sad, she was actually happy. She was really nervous to meet me for the first time, but still very happy. _

_A couple of weeks later we moved to Los Angeles and the day after we moved into our new house I had arranged to meet Danielle. I'll never forget meeting her for the first time, we met at the mall and when I saw her walk up to me, she looked even more beautiful than she did in any picture I'd seen of her or on Skype. We talked and hung out for several hours until we both had to go home. _

_It didn't take long for her to come to my house and meet my parents and sister, who all loved her right away. I went to her house a few times as well. She always avoided going to her house though, because of her parents. But I didn't mind. As long as I would get to hang out with Danielle, it didn't matter to me where we were. We did all sorts of things together, going to the mall, I taught her how to skateboard, going to movies and just have fun._

_I went on several auditions and after a few weeks of living in Los Angeles I had to play a bully, go figure, in an episode of the tv series Friday Night Lights. It was only a really short appearance and I had no words to say, but it was fun. I knew from that moment I wanted to do this for a long time. And shortly after that I went on an audition for a new tv show that had no name yet at that time and I would be in a band next to the tv show. It was a long audition process of almost two years. And through a few mutual friends I got to know, I had met Kendall Knight before and James Diamond and myself were the first ones to get the part and a few months later Carlos Garcia got his part and in the end I Kendall Knight was cast and it was the beginning of Big Time Rush, the tv show and the band. And the rest is history._

I get pulled from my thoughts when I hear Danielle her voice again.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Logan!" she continues to cry as she buries her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay." I reassure her.

"I-I didn't m-mean to…"

"Dani, don't cry. Please don't cry." I plead.

It's killing me to see her cry or even upset, and right now I can't even be there to comfort her. It's worse than like watching a puppy getting kicked.

"Hey Dani, listen to me."

It takes a minute or two and a few more times of me calling her name and asking her to listen to me, when she looks up at the screen.

"Dry you eyes and take a deep breath." I tell her as I coach her through it.

She wipes away her tears and takes a few shaky breaths before they start to become deeper.

"I'm not mad at you. I promise. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"I just didn't want to look like some loser who has to bring someone along to pick up my stuff cause I can't do it alone." Danielle answers.

"Gee, thanks." I tease.

"Logan…" she whines.

"I'm kidding. You're not a loser, okay. If you want me to go with you on Monday, then I'll be more than happy to come with you. But if you rather want to go alone, that's fine too. No hard feelings, okay?" I answer sincerely.

She nods her head and gives a soft smile.

"How was your day? I didn't even ask you about that."

I look at her and I can see she's pretty tired. I think for a second until I get an idea.

"Go lay down in bed and put the laptop next to your pillow." I tell her.

"What?" she asks as she gives me a weird look.

"Hang on." I answer as I place the laptop down on the bed next to me.

I then scoot down so that I'm lying in bed and turn over on my side and lay my head on the pillow before I turn the laptop back to face me. I can't help but laugh when I see Danielle still sitting there and turning her head to see me correctly, since my head is now turned ninety degrees on her screen.

"Like this." I smile.

"Give me a second."

I watch as Danielle puts the laptop down, giving me a view of her pillows while I hear some noises in the background, before she turns the laptop back to herself. She is now also lying in bed on her side with the laptop next to her pillow. It's like we're lying in the same bed, only we're 2500 miles apart.

"Now tell me about your day." she smiles.

"I've been on set every day since Monday. We had a lot of fun. It was good seeing everyone again. The episode is going to be a good one. We made an awesome music video too." I start.

I manage to make her laugh a few times as I continue tell her the things we did on set and how it's only been the first week.

"What time will you arrive at LAX tomorrow?" I ask her.

"At 6pm I believe."

"Want me to pick you up? I'm meeting Kendall at the studio at 10am, we're gonna work on some tracks all day. But I can come and pick you up and we could hang out for a bit." I offer.

"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine. I'll probably be tired when I get off the plane." She protests.

"You sure?"

She nods before she starts to yawn.

"You should go and get some sleep. It's 5 o'clock in the morning over there." I tell her.

"Can you sing me a song? Please?"

"There's no music."

"Like that's ever stopped you before. Pwease? Like the good old days?" she pleads and pouts.

"What do you want to hear?" I sigh as I move my arm back to grab water bottle from the nightstand.

"Sunday Morning." She smiles.

I look at her and raise my eyebrows.

"Hey, I told you to sing that song at your audition and now you're a big superstar. So I helped you out." She smiles as she sticks out her tongue.

I sit up a little and open the water bottle before I take a sip. Once I have had enough I close the bottle and place it back on my nightstand before I lay back down and softly start to sing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. I can see Danielle's enjoying it, she has a smile on her face as she looks at the screen. As the song ends she has her eyes closed. I look at the screen for a second thinking she's sleeping.

"Don't stop. Just keep singing." She whispers while she keeps her eyes closed.  
I smile before I softly start to sing I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles, a song that we covered for the Big Time Movie EP and that we have played acoustically so many times by now during shows. As requested I don't stop singing and continue to sing our song Worldwide once the song is done. In the meantime I notice Danielle has fallen asleep.

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls, That know my name, But don't you worry, 'Cause you have my heart." I softly sing the last lines to our song Worldwide as I watch Danielle sleeping.

I can't help but trace my finger across the screen over the side of her face. I wish I could do that for real. I can just watch her all day long. I can't help it, she's getting more beautiful every day. I can't even believe how much these last lines mean to me. I meet a lot of pretty girls every day, but none of them compare to Danielle.

If you haven't noticed it by now, I like Danielle more than a friend. I'm in love with my best friend, she's the one that owns my heart. From the first moment I saw her picture I liked her. But even before that, when we were just texting and talking on the phone, I already liked her more than just a friend. I guess it's true that what's on the inside that counts.

You might wonder why I have never told her about this, but at first I just wanted to be there for her. To be a friend that she really needed. And as time went on and I moved to L.A., I got involved in the whole audition process for Big Time Rush, so I just pushed it back. And then I watched her date a few guys, so my chance was blown. But they treated her badly, one cheated on her, another guy just used her and two others just broke up with her with some lame ass reason. She hasn't had the best of luck with guys, that's why she hasn't dated in a while now. She often came to me crying when something had happened, but I know she probably cried a lot more when she was alone. It killed me seeing her like that. I wanted to be the one for her, you know. To hold her and kiss her, not to hear her talk about another relationship that didn't work out. I still want to be the one for her. I wish she would let me hold her. I would share my deepest secrets with her, secrets that no one else knows. I can't even explain it, but I'd be the luckiest man in the world.

She is just beautiful inside and out. She has these gorgeous blue-grey eyes, long dark brown hair and a drop dead gorgeous smile, that can light up a room. Not to even mention her adorable laugh. Although she doesn't see herself that way, though. I just wish I could be the one to make her see that.

Another reason as to why I haven't told Danielle about my feelings, is that I saw how fans reacted to James his girlfriend Halston and to Carlos his ex girlfriend Sammy. They would sometimes send mean tweets to them. I don't want that for Danielle. She has a twitter page, but she doesn't tweet me very often. And I don't tweet her often either. Because I want to keep her from that. She's already insecure from herself, and I don't need fans, who can't understand that I'm in a relationship, to bring her down even more. We often text each other or talk on whatsapp.

But apart from all this, I have decided to tell her how I feel. You might wonder why, but last month, shortly before Christmas, I was on my way to the studio and I was riding my new motorcycle that I got the month before and I was driving on the Hollywood and Vine intersection when a car turned right in front of me. I swerved at the last second to avoid an accident, but I got violently thrown of my bike in the process. My helmet and my leather jacket saved me. I was able to stand up afterwards, luckily all I had were some scrapes and bruises and my body was sore, but it makes you see things differently. From that moment I knew I wanted to tell Danielle, I can't keep this from her anymore. I just haven't found the right time yet with the holidays and all and Danielle being in New York for a week. Danielle never liked the idea of me getting a bike and even though the accident wasn't my fault, she was still mad at me. She was scared she would lose me.

I continue to watch Danielle sleeping on the screen until my eyes get tired and I eventually drift off to sleep.

…

* * *

**I decided to do this in 2 parts since this was becoming way too long. Part 2 will come either tomorrow or the day after. I already have some of it written. **

**It's my first time doing it this way and I'm not too sure about it, so any feedback is appreciated. :) **

**Xoxo Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I suck. I know I promised to update three days ago, but I had trouble with a part at first. Then I had trouble with my computer which caused me to have to redo a few things that didn't get saved. :( And Thursday RAS (who produced Time Of Our Life and the infamous song She Drives that Logan wrote and that will come out soon! *squeal*) did an unannounced Ustream for almost an hour. I tried writing in the meantime but I got distracted cause of RAS his jokes and I kept on writing what he was saying instead of the story. :/ So part of it was his fault! :P And then last night (at least it was last night for me) the guys did the steak lunch (not dinner lol) with Jojo. And I was highly upset after that. Especially when the pictures appeared on tumblr of Logan with a fedora! O_O *le ugly gross sobbing* Tumblr is another thing that keeps distracting me. Biggest mistake ever to make one! lol Once you're in you can't get out! Anyway, I even stayed up longer both nights, but I couldn't finish it in time. :( So my apologies. I did however change a part that I was struggling with earlier, so now I like it better. And I hope you will too. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed it. Even you silent readers out there. I love you guys! :') Shoutout to GlambertLovesBTR – Thank you! :D Logan noticed Danielle was tired, so that way she would be lying in bed and she just drifted off to sleep as he sang to her from the other side of the country. :) I wouldn't mind falling asleep like that! xD DeniseDEMD – Thank you! :D Haha, you think every story needs more parts. xD This will probably stay a two shot. Unless I get hit with a brilliant idea. But I am working on something else that you suggested though! ;) I hope to get it out in the next few days. Even though it's already 3 weeks (almost 4) after New Year's Eve, but that doesn't matter, right? xD So keep on the lookout for that! ;) paumichyy – I liked that part. At first I thought of having him sing Overjoyed, but that would be too obvious. Lol I remember Logan mentioning he sang Sunday Morning for his audition during the Parade Magazine photoshoot behind the scenes video. :) And I thought I Wanna Hold Your Hand fitted perfectly and Worldwide just completed it, although Danielle probably didn't hear it anymore. Lol SprinklzAndPixieDust – Thank you! :D Yeah, I've read a few stories and seen movies/tv shows where friends fall in love. :) Friends was 1 of them. xD Here is the 2****nd**** chapter and I hope you like it. :D tiriricajohnes – Thank you! :D I'm not that good of a writer, but thank you for the compliment. :) LuvBTR35 – Aww thank you! :D Hope you like this chapter! :D Carlos'sCupcake – Haha, yeah. I had someone on the line last week that dialed the wrong number. Mobile phone numbers here in Holland all start with the same 2 numbers, so you can't see where someone is from, unless they call from another country. I thought this was pretty cute. Logan had dialed the wrong number when he tried calling an agency and luckily he texted Danielle later on and they stayed in contact. :D Hope you'll like this chapter. :D**

**Wow, what a long AN. Sorry for that. As always, I don't own anything! I hope I did the song a bit justice! :) Don't forget t check out Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty! And let me know what you think of it! :D The story and the song! ;) Without any further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

A couple of hours later I wake up from my alarm clock buzzing. After I turn it off I turn around and see the laptop still standing next to my pillow, but the screen is black. When I tap a key, nothing happens, so I know the battery must have died sometime during the night. I get up out of bed, grab my laptop and close it and place it on the dresser where I plug in the charger and plug the other side into the laptop, letting it charge. I then grab some clothes and head into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I'm finished and dressed in a pair of grey jeans and a black shirt with a print, I head downstairs. I'm not bothering to do my hair since I'll wear a fitted to the studio. When I reach the kitchen I grab some Honey Nut Cheerios and take the bowl into the living room where I turn on the tv to watch the news. It's only 9.30am and I don't have to be at the studio until 10.

When I'm done with my cereal I head into the kitchen and place the bowl in the sink before I head upstairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I finish that I grab my phone and quickly send Danielle a text message.

**'Sorry, my laptop died during the night. Have a safe flight, don't worry about anything & call or text me when you land, okay? Miss you! x'**

Once I'm done writing it, I hit send and put on my black Vans and grab my black fitted from the dresser and make my way downstairs again. I grab my car keys and my black leather jacket from the coat rack and head out the door and on my way to the studio, to work on some songs with Kendall.

…

It's 6.30pm when I get back home. I haven't heard from Danielle all day and it kind of worries me. I walk through the door and turn on the light in the hallway. I then take of my jacket and hang it up and kick off my shoes before I grab my phone and almost start writing her a text message, when I nearly get a heart attack from seeing a carry-on bag, a suitcase with a jacket draped over it standing near the stairs. On closer inspection I see they belong to Danielle. She has a key to my house, that I gave her shortly after I moved into this place in case she ever needed somewhere to go and in case of emergencies.

Just as I'm about to head into the kitchen to see if she's there, something in the living room catches my eye. The room is dark besides a small light on a table next to the couch that illuminates the room slightly. I see Danielle sleeping soundly on the couch. I can't help but smile as I walk over to her. I think tonight is the right time to tell her how I feel. I grab a blanket from the back of the couch and gently drape it over her, making sure not to wake her up. I carefully walk back to the kitchen, when I hear my name.

"Logan?" Danielle asks softly.

I turn around and see her sitting up as she rubs her eyes and looks around confused.

"Hey." I smile softly as I turn on the main lights in the living room.

"I just got home. I didn't expect to see you here." I continue.

I watch as Danielle throws off the blanket, before she gets up and walks over to me. She throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in the crook of my neck, before I can even react.

"I missed you." Her voice comes out soft and muffled.

Her reaction surprises me a little, but I let it go. I take of my fitted and throw it on the chair next to us.

"I missed you too." I answer truthfully as I wrap my arms around her waist and place a kiss on the side of her head before I nuzzle my face in her hair.

We stay like that for a while, which I don't mind at all. It's really good to see her again and to hold her.

"I haven't heard from you all day. When did you get here? I could have picked you up from the airport."

"About an hour ago. I didn't know where else to go." She answers softly.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" I ask confused.

She lets go of me without saying a word and walks back to the couch where she sits down.

"Dani."

Still no answer.

"Dani, what happened? Talk to me." I try again as I move to the couch and sit down next to her.

"I just was so tired when I got off the plane and I didn't want to drag all my luggage and try to find a hotel again. So I came here instead. But if you want me to…" I watch as Danielle starts rambling on.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're always welcome here. You know that. But why would you have to go to a hotel?" I interrupt her.

"Because…" she starts before she stays silent for a few seconds.

"Because Monica and I had a fight and she asked me to move out."

"What?! Why?!"

Monica was the girl Danielle was sharing an apartment with for over a year. She moved in with her because it was closer to her work. I never really liked Monica, she always gave me a weird feeling, now I know why.

"She wanted her boyfriend to move in with her. And we got in a fight and she told me to move out." Danielle answers softly.

"But when did this happen? Just before you came here?"

I look at Danielle as she shakes her head no.

"Then when did this happen? You were in New York all week."

Danielle stays silent and refuses to look at me but she looks at her hands instead, that are lying in her lap.

"Danielle Elizabeth Harper! When did this happen?" I ask in a more serious tone which makes her jump a little.

"Two days before I left." She softly mumbles as she still looks down at her hands.

"A week and a half ago? Why didn't you tell me? Where's all your stuff? And where did you stay after she kicked you out?" I bombard her with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask again in a slightly calmer way after a second, but I get no answer.

"Dani,"

"Because I didn't want to look like a loser, okay?!" Danielle nearly yells as she snaps up.

I try to say something but she continues as she gets up and paces back and forth.

"What did you want me to say, Logan? Huh? That I got kicked out by someone who I thought was my friend, just because she wanted her boyfriend to move in? That I had to pack up everything within a day and had to pay movers to get all my stuff and move it into a storage unit downtown? That basically all I have right now is in that bag and that suitcase? That I stayed two nights in a hotel near the airport before I went to New York? Is that what you wanted to hear?" she continues to yell.

"Just forget it, Logan! I shouldn't have come here! I'm just gonna get a cab and go find a hotel room! Tomorrow I'll go look for a new place to live, find a new job and I have to start breaking into my savings account to pay for a hotel room, the storage unit and for rent when I find a new place." she sighs as her voice breaks while she turns around and wants to leave the room.

She's quick, but I'm quicker. I quickly get up and grab her hand before she has the chance to even take a step.

"Danielle." I softly call her name.

"Just let me go, Logan!" she yells.

"No."

"Let me go!" she says again as she tries to pull her hand back.

But I'm not letting go, instead I'm pulling her towards me as I wrap my arms around her back. She continues to fight me and starts to hit my chest, but I'm still not letting her go. After a few seconds she gives up and leans against my chest as she breaks down and begins to cry. I instinctively wrap my arms around her tighter and rub circles on her back trying to calm her down as I whisper softly in her ear that things will be okay. After a couple of minutes she calms down and I help her sit down on the couch. I cup her face in my hands and wipe her tears with my thumbs. It's literally breaking my heart seeing her this way.

"Stay here for a bit and I'll be right back." I tell her as I get up.

"What are you going to do?" she asks in panic.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave. I just have to do something. I'll be right back." I answer.

I place a kiss on her forehead and then leave the living room and head up the stairs. I walk straight to the bathroom and start the water to fill the tub, making sure it's the right temperature. I still have some of that bubbly stuff that I got as a gift from Kendall, James and Carlos as a joke when I moved in here. I'll never use it for myself, so I thought of giving it to my mom or sister, but luckily I still have it. Mental note to self, thank the guys for this. As the water is running I quickly search for the gift box in the cabinet. The box says 'lavender and vanilla, for a nice and relaxing bath'. Perfect! I open it and grab the bubble bath and bath oil. I drop a bit of each in the tub and let it mix with the water, creating a nice amount of bubbles. There's even a bottle of body lotion in the box which I place on the counter.

While the bath continues to fill up I quickly head into my bedroom and grab an old t-shirt and an old pair of sweatpants of mine and quickly check if the spare bedroom is looking good before I check back on the bath. Once there's enough water in the tub I turn it off and place the clothes, along with some towels, near the tub. I then grab the two candles that were in the gift set. I light them and place them next to the bath before I close the door and head back downstairs. I find Danielle sitting on the couch, looking up at me when she sees me enter the living room.

"Hey." I call out softly as I walk up to the couch.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her hands.

"Come on." I tell her as I hold out my hand for her.

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see."

She grabs my hand, gets up from the couch and follows me. When we reach the hallway I let go of her hand. I grab her jacket and drape it over the banister before I grab the carry-on bag and the suitcase.

"Are you kicking me out too?" she asks in fear.

But before I can say anything she continues, but this time her voice comes out angry.

"Fine! I don't need you! I thought you were my friend, but I guess you're just like everyone else! Once again I turn out to be the loser!" She yells.

Those words hurt a little, but I know she doesn't mean them. I put the bag and suitcase back on the floor and Danielle tries to grab them right away, but I move in front of them to stop her.

"Give me my stuff, Logan!"

"Dani, look at me." I tell her as I grab her wrists gently but she tries to pull them back.

"Will you stop and listen to me for one minute? Please?" I plead.

She stops fighting but she refuses to look at me.

"Look at me." I tell her softly, but she refuses.

I let go of her wrists to cup her face in my hands and make her look at me, but she has her eyes looking down at her feet.

"Dani. Look. At. Me." I tell her enunciating each word.

Her eyes finally lock with mine as she looks right at me. Her normal beautiful blue grey eyes are now filled with tears, pain and exhaustion, which literally is breaking my heart into a million pieces.

"I am not kicking you out. I would never do that to you. Ever! And you are not a loser, okay. You are beautiful, talented, smart, funny, sweet, caring, an amazing friend and I can go on and on. And everyone who can't see that, is crazy!" I tell her honestly.

She rolls her eyes at my words. She has been let down so many times by so many people, that she just can't see herself the way that I do.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady." I joke in a fatherly voice.

"I mean every word of what I said. And I will keep saying it over and over until you believe it." I smile as I place a kiss on her forehead before I let her go.

"Now come on." I tell her as I grab her bag and suitcase again and head up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asks confused.

"Just follow me."

I start smiling as I hear she's following me up the stairs. I walk to the guest bedroom and place the bag and suitcase on the bed. When I turn around Danielle is standing in the doorway looking at me.

"You're going to stay here for now. You don't need to go to a hotel. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." I tell her as I grab her shoulders and turn her around, so she's facing away from me, and direct her to the bathroom.

I open the door and the smell of lavender and vanilla and a cloud of steam come rushing out.

"Go grab the things you need from your bag or suitcase and then go take a nice bath to relax and forget everything." I tell her.

"I put some towels over there, along with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of mine that you can wear. I have some body lotion that you can use too." I continue as I point to the items.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Danielle asks giving me a weird look.

My eyes widen and fear sets in. Does she know?

"How did you get all of this bath stuff? I don't see you as a type of person using it." She chuckles.

"Oh that. Kendall, James and Carlos gave that to me as a joke when I moved in here. And I hadn't given it to my mom or sister yet. Which turned out to be a good thing." I answer.

Phew, that was close!

"When you're done come downstairs and I'll order us some food." I smile before I turn around and want to give Danielle some privacy.

"Logie?" she calls softly, using my nickname, as she follows me out to the hall and closes the door behind her.

"Yeah?" I ask her as I turn around.

Before I can even register what's going on, Danielle places a kiss on my cheek and hugs me tightly.  
"Thank you! For everything! I don't know what I would do without you!" she whispers softly.

"You're more than welcome!"

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you and the things I said." She continues in a sad voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop worrying about that, okay? Now go and enjoy your bath." I smile as I break the hug.

I place a kiss on her forehead before I make my way downstairs. I head into the kitchen and can't help but pace back and forth as I run my hands through my hair and pull on it. I can't tell Danielle how I feel. Not now at least. It's killing me not to be able to tell her, but right now she needs her best friend. She doesn't need this. I've been hiding my feelings for seven years, so I'll just have to work harder to ignore them.

…

Almost an hour later I'm sitting on the couch watching some tv, when Danielle comes walking into the living room, wearing my t-shirt and sweatpants and her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"A bit better." She smiles softly before she sits down next to me.

"Good. Now what do you want to have for dinner?"

"Pizza?" she asks.

"Sounds good. You want the same as always?"

"Yeah."

I get up and grab the pamphlet from Luciano's and grab my phone to make the call.

"Pizza's will be here in half an hour. You want something to drink?"

"Coke would be fine."

I head into the kitchen and tell myself to calm down, before I return back with the drinks. I sit down on the couch again, making sure to keep some distance between us as we watch tv.

Half an hour later our pizza's arrive. We eat our pizza and watch tv in silence and once we're done I take the stuff in the kitchen and keep finding things to do. For some reason I just can't sit still. It's like I'm sitting on top of a barbeque and I'm burning up inside. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Logan, what is going on with you?" Danielle asks as I walk away with another excuse for the millionth time.

"Nothing."

"Then stop walking back and forth with an excuse every five seconds. And sit on the couch and watch tv." Danielle instructs me.

I sigh and sit down next to her on the couch. Making sure to keep enough space between us. Normally I was never like this. I could always sit right next to her. But maybe it's because I was so close to telling Danielle how I feel. I just can't do it anymore. And it's killing me. 'Maybe I shouldn't have invited her to stay here.' I think to myself.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

I don't know what to do anymore! My heart is jumping in my throat. I seriously can't take this anymore! I might come up with an excuse so I can be out of the house all day tomorrow. Maybe I can…

"Logan!" I hear Danielle call rather loudly as she touches my arm, making me jump.

"I called you several times. What is going on?" she asks.

"N-nothing. I-I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're nervous, you're sweating, you can't sit still, you keep bouncing your knee up and down," I look at my knee and see that I'm indeed doing that.

"And for some reason you don't want to sit next to me. Did I do something wrong? If you want me to go and stay somewhere else, I'll go." Danielle continue, pain evidently in her voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's not important. It doesn't matter." I defend myself.

"Obviously it is important. Logan Philip Mitchell, are you in some sort of trouble?" Danielle asks using my full name.

"Did you hurt or kill someone?"

"What? NO! Of course not!" I almost yell as I look at her in shock.

"I can't tell you." I answer in a softer voice as I bury my face in my hands to avoid looking at Danielle.

It's official, I'm a coward. I'm lying to my best friend and I can't even be man enough and look at her.

"Logan, tell me what's wrong. I will be there for you no matter what." Danielle tells me as she tries to touch my arm, but I pull it away like she has a disease or something.

I don't have to look at her to see that that action hurt her.

"I-I can't tell you. Please don't ask me to tell you. I can't do it." I plead softly now moving my hands in my hair and threading my hands through it while keeping my eyes focused on the floor.

"You know what? Fine. I thought we were best friends who didn't keep secrets from each other." Danielle tells me as she gets up from the couch, disappointment evident in her voice and wants to leave the room.

"Like you didn't tell me you were basically homeless for almost two weeks?" I blurt out as I look up at her.

She turns around again and looks back at me in shock. Before I could control what I was saying, the words left my mouth and I can't take them back. I might as well have slapped her in the face and I don't know if that would have been worse than what I just said.

"Danielle, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!" I apologize right away.

"That was a low blow, even from you! Screw you, Logan!" she yells as she turns back around and wants to leave the room.

"Danielle, wait!" I call out as I get up and want to go after her but she doesn't listen.

"Dani! Wait!"

Still no response. And Danielle is now almost out of the living room.

"I'm in love with you!" I call out.

Again my mouth has a mind of its own and before I can stop it, the words leave my mouth and are out there in the open, making me stop dead in my tracks when I realize what I just said, as well as Danielle. She turns around looking at me with mixed emotions, that look like shock and disbelief. And another emotion I can't really place.

Danielle looks at me with a pained expression and tears in her eyes and softly shakes her head as she walks two steps backwards before she turns around and runs to the bathroom downstairs, where she slams the door shut.

...

* * *

**Would it be cruel of me to say this is the end? No, I'm not that cruel. Okay, I didn't think this story would be two chapters long, let alone three. But as I changed the part I was struggling with at first, it became longer and I had another small idea that I wanted to add, so it became longer. I still have a part to write and already I was on 7000 words. So I split it up. And since I already have like half of it written, I am fairly sure that I will post that tomorrow. :) As long as Logan and RAS don't do anything to distract me. Or new stuff appears on tumblr. ;) I'm kidding. I will do everything I can. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again. :) I had fun writing it. It was different cause It was from Logan's POV, but fun. :) **

**Not many shoutouts this time :( but shoutouts to Carlos'sCupcake – Hehe, yeah I had Logan run his girlfriend a bath in You're My Cover Girl too and he ended up in the bath. Lol I didn't just want to have him go to the bedroom and leave it at that. :) Logan was scared to tell her, but in the end he just blurted it out. Hope you'll like this chapter. :) DeniseDEMD – Aww don't get sad. *hug* Have I watched the steak dinner/lunch. Yes I have! Loved it! :D Logan is very private. Lol This story isn't based on that. Although now I might have an idea. :P You're getting me in trouble! This story is based on the tweet Logan sent after the first week of filming season 4. And I was already listening to Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty before that and I thought of doing a story, but couldn't get an idea until Logan sent that tweet and I started thinking about this. But now I have an idea. What are you doing to me? First it was supposed to be a one-shot, then a two-shot, now it turned into a three-shot and now I have a small idea for an epilogue thingy/last chapter. But for now, enjoy this chapter. Also a shoutout to every silent reader and for people following me and my stories. :)**

**As always, I don't own anything. And go listen to Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty! :)**

* * *

I want to run after her but just as I want to pass the coffee table I kick my left foot against it hitting my little toe.

"Fuck!" I yell through gritted teeth from the pain and frustration as I lift my leg and grab my shin.

After a minute the pain is a bit more manageable and I let go of my leg and see if I can walk on it. So far so good. It hurts, but getting to Danielle is more important now. I walk with a small limp to the bathroom where she has disappeared to. When I reach the bathroom, I hear soft crying sounds coming from the inside. I try the door handle, but the door is locked.

"Danielle." I call out as I knock the door.

I don't hear anything besides Danielle softly crying.

"Dani, please. Open the door."

No answer, besides some soft crying sounds.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I said about you not telling me! I didn't mean it!" I apologize.

Still nothing.

"Danielle, please open the door. Can we just talk about this?" I ask as I knock the door and try the handle again.

I let out a sigh as I think of something else to say.

"Dani, I know you're in there. Just open the door, so we can talk."

I start pacing back and forth before I try a different approach.

"You can't stay in there forever. You have to come out sometime. So you might as well come out right now so we can talk. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her as I lean against the wall and slide down against it until my butt hits the floor.

I lean my elbows on my knees and thread my hands in my hair, waiting and hoping she'll come out. Several minutes pass but still nothing happens. She won't even answer me or yell at me. Besides some sounds of her crying, there's just complete silence. I'm getting more and more frustrated by the minute. I know I pretty much lost my best friend by now, but at least she could say something, even if it's 'I hate you'. I get up from the floor and stand in front of the door.

"Dammit Danielle, open the damn door! Right now!" I yell in frustration as I slam the door with my fist and try the handle again.

I think I hear a tiny gasp from Danielle, so now I scared her too. Great.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I apologize.

Several more minutes go by and Danielle is still inside the bathroom with the door locked. I'm lost right now. I have absolutely no clue what to do anymore. Why couldn't I keep my nerves under control? Then none of this would be happening right now!

"I know you pretty much hate me right now, if it's not for the low blow, then it's probably for the other thing I said to you. I meant that though. …I-I'm in love with you." I admit softly.

It feels kinda weird saying it to her now, while I've been trying so long to keep it from her.

"I have been for a while now. A long while actually. I can't help it. But I really don't want to confess my feelings through a door. So can you please come outside? I want to be able to look at you and tell you I'm in love with you." I continue as a smile tugs on my lips.

Still nothing happens and it's getting clear to me that I ruined everything. Fear strikes me as I now realize our friendship is over. My bottom lip starts to quiver and tears are forming in my eyes. I hardly ever cry, but this is just killing me. I lean my forehead against the hard door.

"I'm sorry I threw that on you. I've been hiding it for so long, so I'll just ignore my feelings and won't do anything with it. Nothing has to change." I tell her as my voice starts to break.

I lay my hands flat against the door on either side of my head before I continue.

"I'm trying here, Danielle. I don't know what else you want me to do. I apologized for what I said, I've thrown my feelings out in the open but I'm willing to ignore my feelings. What else can I do? I just… I'm scared, Dani."

A soft sob escapes my lips and it takes me a second to pull myself together again.

"I'm scared as hell! I don't know what else I can do. I'm losing my best friend cause of a stupid mistake I made and there's nothing that I can do about it. Can we at least talk about it? Please?" I plead as my voice breaks completely.

I wait for a few minutes, which feels like an hour, listening if I can hear the lock being opened but it stays silent on the other side of the door. I close my eyes and sigh, realizing my defeat. I push myself away from the door and take a step back.

"If you want to at least sleep in the guest room for tonight, you can. If you rather want to leave and go to a hotel or something, I can take you. Or I'll call a cab for you if you don't want to be around me. I'll pay for the cab and the hotel room, so you don't have to worry about that. It's the least I can do. I'll be in the living room, so you'll have your space. I'll leave you alone now and I won't bother you anymore. I just… I'm sorry, for everything." I tell her before I turn around and walk back to the living room.

I've only taken a few steps when I hear the door being unlocked. I stop dead in my tracks and I slowly turn around and watch the door slowly being opened and Danielle stepping out of the bathroom. She looks at me for a brief second, and I can see her eyes are red and puffy from crying, before she looks down at the ground. She takes a few steps and walks past me.

I have no idea what she'll do next. Will she go upstairs to sleep or pack her things and go? I want to hug her so bad and apologize, but all I can do is stand there frozen as I watch her walk into the living room. For a few seconds I literally don't know what to do, does she even want me anywhere near her, will she stay and give me the silent treatment? I probably can't screw it up anymore than I already have, so I decide to follow her. When I enter the living room I see Danielle sitting on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Dani?" I ask softly to try to get her attention.

She remains silent and I take that as a sign she doesn't want to talk to me and wants to be alone. I hang my head as I turn around and want to leave the room.

"Did you mean what you said?" I hear Danielle ask softly.

I turn back around quickly and look at her, hoping my ears didn't deceive me. I find her looking at me for a few seconds until she focuses her eyes on the coffee table.

"Which part?" I ask a bit unsure.

"Everything." She nearly whispers as she now looks back at her knees.

I don't know if I should do it, but I decide to walk over to the couch and sit next to her.

"Not everything." I answer truthfully.

I see hurt flashing through her eyes.

"I didn't mean that shitty comment I made about you not telling me. And I'm really sorry about that."

"But I meant everything else." I continue.

I look at Daniele and wait for a reaction, but she continues to stare at her knees and stays silent. I shift and turn completely so that I'm sitting sideways and move one leg on the couch and place my other leg over my foot.

"From the moment I heard your voice on the phone seven years ago, I knew there was something special about you. I believe it was destiny that I called you by mistake. I knew I would regret it if I wouldn't text you later on and luckily you answered. We stayed in touch and became close friends. I guess it's true that what's on the inside that counts, because I had never even seen you and already I felt you were special. And I loved chatting online and later on having our little Skype dates. I'll never forget the first time I saw you on camera." I start.

"Normal people would be scared to tell friends they're moving away, but I was scared to tell you that I would be moving to the same city as you. But seeing you excited, made me even more excited. And then meeting you for the first time…" I continue and I can't help but smile when I think back of that moment.

"I'll never forget when I saw you sitting there on that bench at the mall and I walked up to you. It was like we had always known each other. My parents and Presley loved you right away too. No matter what we would be doing, we'd always have a good time."

Danielle seems to be listening, so I'll just continue. I've come this far, so better do it all at once, right?

"You supported me even before I moved out here. Even when my own acting coach said I was too old. You convinced me to continue and to start singing too, even though I never saw myself as a singer. And now I'm acting and singing and I love it."

"At first I just wanted to be there for you. To be a friend that you really needed. And as time went on and I moved to L.A., I got involved in the whole audition process for BTR, so I just pushed it back. And then I watched you date a few guys, so I knew my chance was blown and I figured you would never see me than more as a friend. It killed me seeing you in pain like that after what they did. I wanted to be the one for you, to hold you and kiss you, not to hear you talk about another relationship that didn't work out. I _still_ want to be the one for you, so that I could hold you and share my deepest secrets with you, secrets that no one else knows." I confess.

"You're just so beautiful inside and out. Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous, you have a drop dead gorgeous smile, that can light up a room. Not to even mention your adorable laugh. You're smart, funny, sweet, caring, talented, an amazing friend and a whole lot more. I know you don't see yourself that way, but I just wish I could be the one to make you see the things that I see."

"Another part of why I haven't told you about my feelings before, is that I saw how fans reacted to Halston and Sammy. I don't want that for you."

"You might wonder why I'm telling all of this now, but last month, after my accident, I started seeing things differently. From that moment I knew I wanted to tell you, I can't hide this anymore. But with the holidays and all and you being in New York for a week I just hadn't found the right time yet. When I came home and I saw you sleeping on the couch I knew I wanted to tell you tonight. But then you were upset and I pushed it away again because you needed your best friend. And when you were taking your bath I was debating on whether I should still tell you and I decided not to. But when you came downstairs I just got nervous all of a sudden, and I thought I might mess up and ruin things."

"But I meant what I said before and I meant everything I just told you. This was not the way I wanted to tell you, but I'm in love you with, Danielle Elizabeth Harper." I confess as I look at her.

Danielle doesn't look up once. I see some tears rolling down her cheeks, and I want nothing more than to hug her and kiss the tears away.

"I'm scared as hell, Danielle. I'm losing my best friend and it's killing me. I've been pushing my feelings away for 7 years now, I can push them away again. I just don't want to lose you! I can't lose you! Things don't have to change between us, because you don't feel the same way…"

"But I do." I hear her almost whisper, or at least I think I do.

"… and it's okay that you don't feel the same way. I don't hate you for that. I understand it if you hate me, but I rather have you in my life as my best friend than not at all! I just…" I ramble on as my voice almost cracks again, until my brain comes to its senses and processes what it just heard.

"W-W-Wait… w-w-what?!" I ask in shock.

Danielle remains quiet for a few seconds until she looks up and repeats her answers.

"I-I do feel the same." She blushes.

"Y-you do?"

She nods softly before she answers.

"How can I not?" she ask with a tiny smile.

I look at Danielle in shock and watch her let go of her legs and turns a bit so she's facing me and sits in the Indian style and takes a deep breath.

"When you called me by mistake I was having a really bad day and your voice just made me smile. At first I thought you were playing a joke on me, but then learned that you weren't. We got to talk more and more and I felt like I gained a really close friend. When I saw your picture on Myspace I thought you were cute. But we had never met and I we were living too far apart, so I never said anything. Then we started using Skype and it was scary, but still fun." Danielle starts.

"I was really nervous when you said you were moving here and when we arranged to meet at the mall. It was scary but at the same time it felt familiar. I don't think I've ever had that much fun as I had that day." she smiles softly.

"I really love your parents and Presley. I don't have any brothers or sisters and my parents and I don't really see eye to eye, so they mean a lot to me."

"I knew you were a good actor, no matter what your acting coach said. And when I heard you sing on Skype that one time I fell in love with your voice and I knew you had to do something with it. And I'm glad I got to convince you."

"When you moved here and you got into BTR I figured you weren't going to have time for a girlfriend, let alone me. I thought maybe our friendship would fall apart too because you would be really busy. And I thought you would never look at me than more than a friend. So I knew I had to do something to try and forget about you. But that didn't turn out so well." She continues in a sad voice.

"When I never had anyone tell me those things before, why should I believe them now when you tell them to me? I know you have fans who care about you a lot and who are a lot prettier than me. I knew you'd never see me the way I wished you did." She continues as she wipes away a tear.

"I never told you any of this before because I was scared I would lose you. That's why I got so mad at you when you had your accident. I thought I would lose you for good. I'd rather have you as my best friend than not in my life at all."

"That's why I didn't tell you what happened with Monica. I already turned to you so many times and you just got back to film the new season, so I didn't want to bother you. But with everything that happened in New York and with Chelsea, I just didn't know what to do anymore. I was so tired and one moment I was on the airport and I before I knew it I was here." She explains.

I just look at her, completely surprised. All this time, and we both didn't know.

"So what does all of this mean?" I ask carefully.

Danielle stays quiet for a few seconds and bites her bottom lip.

"It means that I'm in love with, Logan Philip Mitchell." She says with a tiny smile that makes me smile too, as she fidgeting with her hands that are in her lap.

"But I'm scared. I don't want to lose you! Ever! I seriously can't handle that!" she adds as her voice begins to break and more tears are forming in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." I tell her as I move to sit closer to her.

"You won't lose me! Not now and not ever! I promise you!" I tell her truthfully as I cup her face in my hands and wipe her tears away with my thumbs.

"I thought you were joking when I wanted to leave the room. That you were using me and would just say anything to make me stay. I never expected you to say those words." Danielle answers softly as she looks down.

"Hey, look at me." I tell her as I make her look back up.

"I would never use you. Ever. And besides that one time earlier when I said nothing was wrong and I was fine, I have never lied to you, not once. And I'm not lying now either, I mean every word of it. I'm completely and insanely, head over heels in love with you, Danielle." I smile as I look straight into her eyes and stroke her cheeks with my thumbs.

Danielle her beautiful smile appears on her lips as she starts to blush again. I can't help but stare at her lips before I look back into her eyes.

"I want to feel what it's like to have your lips on mine. Can I kiss you?" I almost whisper.

Danielle her eyes widen, but then soften again before she slowly nods. I lean forward slowly and let my lips meet hers for the first time. Danielle doesn't respond at first, but after a second she starts to move her lips in sync with mine. I feel her hands come around me as she moves one hand to my shoulder and the other one to the back of my head. I can't believe I'm actually kissing her, my mind is all over the place, but all I can think of is this moment. I softly suck on her bottom lip pulling it as I break the kiss.

"Wow." Danielle breaths.

"There are so many reasons why I shouldn't have done that. But I wanted to for so long and it felt _so_ right." I whisper as I lean my forehead against hers.

Danielle smiles and nods softly.

"What happens now? I mean, with us." She asks unsure as she leans back.

"We'll take things slow and see where it will lead us." I answer as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But what about our friendship? If things go wrong not only will I lose you, but I'll lose my best friend too. I can't handle that!" Danielle panics.

"You won't lose me. I promise. Like I said, there are a lot of reasons why we shouldn't, but that kiss felt _so_ right. I'm willing to take that chance. Are you willing to take it with me?" I ask her.

She looks me in the eyes for a few seconds before she bites her bottom lip and nods her head.

"We'll make this work. We'll take things slow and we won't rush anything. And we…."

"Logan…" Danielle interrupts me.

"… kiss me." She whispers.

I can't help but smile before I lean in and capture her lips with mine again. It's a soft and sweet kiss, but with a lot of meaning behind it. She moves her legs to the side so that she can move closer to me and snuggle against my chest. I wrap my arm around her and place a kiss on her temple, as we watch tv for a bit.

"What about my stuff? I'll have to look for a place to stay. I mean, I can't stay here forever." Danielle says after a couple of minutes as she looks up at me.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"What?"

"Why not move in here? I mean, I have the extra room. We can make it work."

"What about taking things slow and not rushing things?" Danielle asks.

She has a point.

"Tomorrow we'll go downtown to the storage unit and we'll go get the stuff you need, like more clothes and everything. And you can stay here as long as you want. If you want to look at another place to stay, I will help you look for something. But you're also more than welcome to move in here."

"Is it okay if I think about it?" Danielle asks carefully.

"Of course. You just let me know when you decide." I answer with a smile.

Danielle nods before she starts to yawn.

"Are you tired?"  
She nods and starts yawning again.  
"Come on." I smile as I turn off the tv and get up from the couch.

I hold out my hand for Danielle to help her get up. I turn off all the lights and before I hold Danielle her hand and we'll head up the stairs. I walk her to the guest bedroom wait in front of the door.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and head into bed. I will see you tomorrow." I smile before I lean in and kiss her lips softly.

"Goodnight." Danielle smiles before she opens the door and walks inside.

"Goodnight."

I head back to my room and grab a pair of boxer briefs, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and head into the bathroom where I take a quick shower. Once I'm done I head back to my bedroom and get into bed. I'm laying on my back with my hands tucked behind my head thinking about what had happened tonight, when I hear a soft knock on the door. The door opens a little and Denise peeks her head in.

"Logan? Are you asleep?"

"No, I'm awake. I thought you would be sleeping by now." I answer as I pop up on my elbow and turn on the small light next to my bed.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I stay here with you?" she asks softly.

"Of course." I answer and fold open the blankets for her to get in.

She climbs in bed and is unsure for a second but then cuddles up against my. She lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her shoulder and use my other arm to turn off the light.

"Logie?" she whispers softly as she draws her finger over my chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"What do you want to hear?" I chuckle softly.

"Anything."

I think for a second before I have an idea.

"I got a good one." I smile.

"Maybe it's intuition, But some things you just don't question" I start to sing softly.

I start to sing and Danielle looks up at me confused but then lays her head back down as I continue to sing and reach the chorus.

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life."

I feel her smiling against my chest as she recognizes the song as I Knew I Loved You from Savage Garden. When I reach the end of the song I notice Danielle has fallen asleep. I place a kiss on the top of her head and can't help but smile as I feel overjoyed.

* * *

**Alrighty, so it seems there will be one more chapter or epilogue after this. I will do my very best to have it posted tomorrow or the day after that. :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I know, I know, I am the world's worst updater. *hangs head in shame* But I am here with the very last chapter of Overjoyed. I had fun writing it. I think this chapter isn't really based on the song, since they are already together. But I still hope you all like it. DeniseDEMD mentioned that she thought it was based on Logan's reaction from the infamous steak dinner/lunch Ustream thingy with Jojo, where Logan answered a question when the last time was that he kissed a girl and he said a week before. It's not based on that, but it did start when Logan tweeted they had their first week of shooting done. As you can see in chapter 1. And since chapter 2 and 3 were kinda in a period of 2 days, I decided after reading Denise her review to add more of Logan's tweets in this story. I wanted to add more in the last chapter, but I ran out of time, so this gave me the perfect change to end the story. :)**

**Shoutouts go to Carlos'sCupcake – Yes, they finally got together. :) Danielle has been let down before by guys, and Logan was acting pretty strange all of a sudden, and she thought they were friends who didn't keep secrets from each other, so when Logan made the bad comment of her keeping a secret from him about being kicked out and he tried to apologize, she thought he might just say it to get her to stay. She has always liked Logan, so she was scared that it might be a lie. DeniseDEMD – Thank you very much! :) I hope you like this chapter. I tried to base it a bit from Logan's tweets and from tweets from others that were about him. :) FangedCutie – Thank you very much! :) Danielle has been let down before by guys, so she thought it might be a lie because he said it in the heat of the moment. And she was scared about everything. Miss talking to you on twitter. Hope you're doing good. *hugs* **

**As always, I don't own anything. And don't forget to listen to Overjoyed from Matchbox Twenty. :) Enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

I wake up lying on my back. I turn my head to check my alarm clock that shows it's 11.15 in the morning. Suddenly I hear some soft snoring sounds coming from beside me. I look over and see Danielle sleeping peacefully and I immediately remember what happened last night. I carefully roll over on my side and watch Danielle sleep for a couple of minutes and I can't help but smile, she looks absolutely beautiful. I still can't believe we're finally together now, after seven years.

I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Danielle shifts a little. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she blinks a few times before she realizes where she is. A soft smile appears on her face as she looks at me.

"Morning." She whispers softly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

She lets out a sigh of content before she starts smiling.

"Good. I haven't slept this good in a week."

I smile after Danielle answers, I know it's been a rough time for her.

"What time is it?" she asks as she rubs her eyes.

"Almost 11.30."

"Wow. What do you want to do today?" she asks softly.

"Well, we still have to go downtown to the storage unit and get the things you need so you can stay here for as long as you want. And after that we could just stay here and watch a movie or something." I smile.

I could have said that we would get her things so she could move in here, but I don't want to push her or drive her away.

"Sounds good."

"How about if I go take a quick shower and when I'm done, I'll come and get you. Then you can take a shower and while you're in the shower, I'll make us some breakfast." I suggest.

"You do know it's almost lunchtime, right?" Danielle giggles.

"We'll have breakfast for lunch." I shrug.

Danielle starts laughing and shakes her head. God, I love her. We just stare at each other for a minute until Danielle starts to blush and buries her face into her pillow. She's so cute.

"Stop." She whines softly making me laugh.

"Alright, I'm getting up. I'll let you know when I'm done." I smile before I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips.

She's smiling and lets out a soft content sigh when I pull back. I get up out of bed and grab a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of jeans, along with a white t-shirt and my black Obey sweater before I leave my bedroom and head into my bathroom.

About twenty minutes later I'm all done and dressed and walk back into my bedroom.

"Dani, the bathroom's…" I start but stop when I notice the still frame in my bed.

She must have fallen back to sleep when I was taking a shower. She looks so adorable, all curled up in the blankets and half on my side of the bed. She was probably trying to soak up the warmth from me, I know she gets cold easily, and the past few days haven't been the warmest here in LA and there had been snow in New York when she was there.

I quietly walk around the bed to the side where she lies and sit down on the edge carefully.

"Dani, wake up." I whisper softly as I push a strand of her hair away from her face.

She doesn't answer, but instead I hear soft snoring sounds.

"Dani, time to wake up." I try again.

"Mhmmm." She groans in return.

I call her again for a few times until I notice the corner of her mouth curl up, she's awake, and she's trying to fool me. I'll get her back for that. I slowly move my left hand to her side and start poking in the blanket which will hit her in her side, making Danielle squeal and open her eyes in terror. I know she hates being tickled.

"No! Stop!" she says as she swats my hand away and looks at me.

"Nope. You tried to trick me." I answer as I continue to poke her through the blanket making her giggle.

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't, huh? I know you did." I respond as I continue my actions.

Before I can register what is going on I'm being hit in the head with a pillow. I look at Danielle a bit stunned as she looks back at me and covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. But it's not helping, because a not even a second later she starts laughing loudly.

"You think this is funny?" I ask her with a serious face.

"Uh huh." Danielle giggles.

"You do, huh?" I ask to which she nods in return as she can't stop laughing.

"You're so gonna get it now!" I growl playfully as I quickly get up from the bed and lean on the bed with my right leg.

Danielle get nervous and tries to make an escape by wanting to roll to the other side of the bed, making the blanket roll off of her. But I before she can move I move my left leg over her waist, so that I'm straddling her, and hold her hands down, all before she can even blink.

"No, no! It's not funny! I'm sorry!" she apologizes, hoping to get sympathy from me.

"Too late now." I chuckle darkly.

"No, no, no, no! Don't!" Danielle protests.

I can't help but laugh. Danielle looks so cute when she's trying to get out of things.

"Your phone is ringing! My phone is ringing! There's someone at the door!" Danielle rambles as she tries to fool me.

"No, there's not. And if it was true, people would call back or come back if it's important. I think that just earned you an extra minute."

Danielle looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights as her face falls, and as she blinks once I let get of her hands and my hands find her sides where my fingers start doing their work. Danielle is screaming and laughing at the same time while she's shaking her head frantically and trying to slap my hands away and protect her sides. She's squirming underneath me and trying to kick her feet, but she can't move at all.

"It's not so funny now, is it?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-s-sorry! S-s-s-st-stop! P-p-p-pl-please!" Danielle pleads.

"Can't do that." I respond as I continue for another minute or two.

"L-l-l-Logan! S-s-s-stop!" Danielle pleads again with a raspy voice from all the screaming and laughing.

"Why?" I ask her as I give her a little break.

Danielle looks up at me and almost silently thanking me for the little break. A few tears have made their way down her cheeks from laughing so hard and her chest moves up and down rapidly as she tries to catch her breath.

"B-because I'm sorry." She answers after a few seconds.

"You are?" I ask a bit unsure and raise an eyebrow to tease her.

She nods her head rapidly, making me laugh.

"Is that the only reason I should stop?" I ask to which she shakes her head.

"Okay, what else?"

"Because you like me." She answers softly.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh, you said so last night." Danielle smiles.

"Nuh uh, that's not what I said. I don't like you." I answer with a smirk.

Danielle furrows her eyebrows and looks at me confused. But before she can say anything or ask questions, I place both of my hands on either side of her head as I lean forward until I hover over her and my face is inches away from hers.

"I'm completely and insanely, head over heels in love with you. That's what I said." I whisper with a smile.

Danielle starts blushing as she smiles back softly.

"Well that and something else are all the more reason to stop." She whispers.

"What's the other thing?"

"That I'm in love with you too." Danielle smiles.

"You're lucky you're so cute." I chuckle.

I wipe away the tears from her cheeks before I lean in and let my lips touch hers for a brief second until I hear her stomach growl, making us both laugh.

"You go take a shower and I'll make us something to eat." I tell her as I move back and get off the bed and walk towards the door.

"Rise and shine, before I tickle you again." I laugh as I walk out of the bedroom.

"I'll get you back sooner or later, Logan Mitchell!" Danielle fake threatens.

"I'd like to see you try." I chuckle as I poke my head in the room again.

Danielle huffs as she grabs a pillow from next to her and throws it towards me, missing me by two feet.

"Missed me." I tease as I stick out my tongue, pick up the pillow and throw it back on the bed.

Danielle sticks out her tongue at me before I leave and make my way downstairs.

I start making some coffee, before I start getting the items I need for breakfast. I set the table and think of another idea I could make. I know I still have a few banana's on the counter and a few kiwi's as well as some strawberries, blueberries, grapes and a jar of mango slices and a jar of peach slices in the fridge. I make my way to the pantry and see I also have a can of pineapple chunks. What can I say, I love fruit. I start cleaning the fruit that I need to and cut it before mixing everything in a big bowl to make a fruit salad. I grab two small bowls and fill them with some of the fruit and cut a banana and add those pieces in last, before I set the big bowl and little ones in the fridge where it can stay cool.

Several minutes have passed and I start working on the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I grab a bowl and crack a few eggs and add a little bit of milk before I whisk it all together. I set that to the side and get out some slices of bread for toast. When I grab some butter from the fridge I hear Danielle walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, pretty girl." I smile as I turn around to face her.

My mouth drops and I nearly drop the butter when I notice she's wearing my red Obey sweater. It's a bit big on her and it hangs a little to the side, exposing her right shoulder a little. But it looks really good on her. Besides my sweater she's wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and her uggs and she has her hair in a loose messy side braid hanging over her left shoulder. God, she looks absolutely gorgeous!

"I'm sorry. I didn't have any more clean sweaters in my suitcase and all my other stuff is still downtown in storage, so I looked in your closet and grabbed this sweater. I hope you don't mind." She tells me nervously as she starts to blush.

"No, of course I don't mind. It looks good on you." I tell her honestly before I walk up to her and give her a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She blushes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks.

"No, I have it all under control." I answer.

I set the heat and put some butter in the pan and as that melts I put some bread in the toaster. When that's set, I start working on making the eggs and bacon.

"Logan?" Danielle nearly whispers after a few minutes.

From the corner of my eye I can see her leaning against the counter and fidgeting with her fingers. Looks like she's nervous about something.

"Hmmm?" I answer.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"About what?" I ask a bit confused.

"About me moving in with you?" Danielle whispers.

I turn off the heat of the bacon and eggs because it's all done, before I turn to face Danielle and walk up to her.

"Yes I did. If you want to move in here, you're more than welcome. But if you rather want to find another place, you're welcome to stay here till you find something and I will help you look." I answer truthfully.

"Do you uhm… I uhm…" Danielle starts nervously and looks down at her feet while she's fidgeting with her hands.

Can she get any cuter? I move my hand to her face and with my thumb and index finger I hold her chin and make her look at me.

"Do you want to move in?" I ask carefully.

"Would that be okay?" she asks nervously before she starts to ramble on and on.

"I mean, we just got together. If we even are together, I don't know. But won't that ruin things between us? And you will have me around all day since I don't have a job. And we'll be…"

I lean forward and silence her with my lips. She's confused for a second but then kisses me back, making me smile into the kiss. I let my tongue roll over her bottom lip and just when I think she's giving me access, she pushes me away.

"Logan…" She pants as her forehead leans against mine.

Damnit, I probably screwed things up, by pushing her too fast. Way to go, idiot!

"..The toast." She adds.

A faint smell of burning toast tickles my nose.

"Oh shit!" I curse as I move away to get the four slices of toast out of the toaster and put them on a plate.

Luckily they're not burned. I hear Danielle giggle next to me.

"Think this is funny, huh?" I ask as I hold out my hands towards her threatening to tickle her again.

"No no no, it's not funny. I wasn't laughing." Danielle starts to freak.

I take a step back towards her again and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'd like to say we're together, we're taking things slow and see where things will take us. But you moving in here, won't ruin things between us. I'll make sure that it won't, I promise. Tomorrow, I'll come with you to face the evil she demon, we'll pick up your things, then we'll head over to the studio, where you'll get to see me do my thing and in between takes, we get to hang out and you get to hang out with the other guys as well." I reassure Danielle.

"Okay." Danielle whispers.

"Okay? Y-You m-mean… I… Y-you're moving in?" I stutter.

She bites her bottom lip as she starts to smile and nod. I break out the biggest smile as I hug her tightly and spin her around before I let her down again and lean in to kiss her.

"I'm hungry." She mumbles against my lips.

"Okay, let's eat."

I let Danielle go so that she can sit down at the table and head back to the stove to put a bit of eggs, bacon and two slices of toast on each plate and bring them to the table before I head back and grab two mugs and fill them with coffee and two glasses or orange juice and bring those to the table as well.

We both eat our breakfast, well lunch, and I tell Danielle we can drop by my parents and I can take my dad's SUV, so we can move more boxes at once. I don't have any time during the week, because we're shooting the new season, and I don't want Danielle to have to do it all alone. She agrees to this and I call my dad asking if we can buy his car and when he agrees I let him know we'll be over in a little while. When we're done eating, I grab the two small bowls from the fridge with the fruit and hand one to Danielle. After we're done, we set everything in the dishwasher and head to the bathroom to brush our teeth, while trying to make each other laugh.

While I wait for Danielle to grab her jacket I quickly check my twitter and notice lots of tweets mentioning mine and Kendall's name and they're talking about Featuring You, which is one of our demo tracks we recorded not too long ago. I wrote the song with Kendall.

"Dammit!" I mutter to myself.

"Is everything okay?" Danielle asks as she is walking down the stairs.

"Not really. I just checked twitter and notice people tweeted me and talking about a song I wrote with Kendall. We recorded a demo and someone leaked it and now it's all over the internet."

"I'm sorry. It sucks when people steal your stuff and leak it. I wish there was something I could do." Danielle answers and offers an apologetic smile while rubbing my arm.

I put my phone away and notice Danielle looking at me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You want to hear it, don't you?" I ask her and Danielle nods her head quickly.

"I didn't want to look like a bad person by asking." She blushes.

"You could never be a bad person. You're the only one I would leak new songs to."

"Don't I feel special." Danielle giggles.

"You are special." I whisper before I lean in and give her a kiss.

"Come on, let's go, I'll play it for you in the car." I add before I open the door and head out.

I can hear Danielle clap her hands excited behind me, making me laugh and shake my head. We head out to my parent's house in my white Fisker Karma, listening to the song and Danielle tells me it's really good, which makes me feel a lot better. When we arrive at my parent's house I explain to them what happened between Danielle and Monica and that she's moving in with me. I didn't tell them we're dating just yet. I want to take things slow with that, and right now is not the time.

About fifteen minutes after we left my parent's house, we arrive downtown at the storage units. Danielle has her own personal code to get on the property and get to her stuff when she needs to. I park the car and follow Danielle to her unit. We start carrying out several boxes and load them into the car. I already pulled the whole backseat down so that we have more room. About an hour later we're done getting out the boxes with clothes and other items Danielle might need and we have everything loaded in the car. Only a few pieces of furniture are left in the storage unit. We head back to my house and unload all the boxes and take them upstairs to the spare bedroom, which is now Danielle her room. Once we're done, we head back in the car to my parents where we have some coffee and it gives them and my sister Presley the chance to catch up with Danielle as well, because they haven't seen her in a while. While they are catching up I take out my phone and check my twitter. I'm still bummed about the song leaking, so I decide to compose a tweet.

'Hate to see the hard work I've spent at the studio making new music get leaked...sucks when people steal stuff' I write before I send out the tweet and put my phone away again.

My mom invites us to stay for dinner, but Danielle and I decline, because she still has to unpack some of her stuff and we have to be up early tomorrow morning.

When we arrive back at my house I help Danielle unpack some of her things and in the meantime order a pizza. After we finish the pizza I get us both some left over fruit salad and after we finish that we unpack a few more things before we decide we've done enough for the day. Danielle is standing in front of the dresser, putting a few things away, with her back towards me. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist as she closes the drawer. My sweater that she's wearing is exposing some of her shoulder, making me smile.

"You look gorgeous in my sweater." I whisper in her ear before I place a soft kiss on the point where her shoulder meets her neck and letting my lips linger for a second before I place another kiss right next to it, earning the tiniest moan from Danielle.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then watch some tv in my room and wait till you're done." I tell her before I place a kiss on her cheek and leave the room.

Danielle unpacks some last things as I go take a quick shower and when I'm done Danielle takes a quick shower and joins me in my bedroom when she's done, where I'm lying in bed watching tv.

"Want some company?" she asks softly.

I pat the empty space next to me and Danielle smiles before she climbs into bed with me and cuddles up against me and lays her head on my chest. We watch tv for a bit until I notice Danielle has fallen asleep I don't want to wake her up and make her go to her own room, so I just place a kiss on her forehead and turn off the tv and light on my nightstand before I slowly drift off to sleep.

…

The next morning I wake up from my alarm clock going off. I quickly turn it off and notice Danielle is still sleeping next to me. I can get used to this, waking up next to Danielle. I know she fell asleep and she was supposed to sleep in her room, but waking up and seeing her lying next to me, I can't think of a better way to start the day.

"Baby, wake up." I whisper in her ear and nuzzle my nose against her cheek.

I hear her groan softly, making me chuckle.

"We have to get ready and face the evil she demon and then I have to be at work."

She groans louder this time. I know she's not in the mood to see Chelsea.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll call you when I'm done." I whisper again.

"M'kay." She mumbles in return and snuggles her face into the pillow.

I get up and grab some clothes and take a quick shower. When I'm done I call Danielle again who reluctantly gets up and takes a shower. When she's done we enjoy some coffee, orange juice and cereal together in the kitchen, before we head over to ChEll Designs, her former work. I walk in with her holding an empty box. People stare at us and I notice a few ladies gushing when they realize who I am, but they won't say anything, so I just politely smile. I tell Danielle to go talk to Chelsea and get her last paycheck and I will put her things in the box. Several minutes have passed when Danielle returns and an angry Chelsea is watching from her office. Danielle says goodbye to a few friends and I grab my phone to send out a quick tweet.

'Early morning Feelin goooood!' I type before sending out the tweet.

Just as I put my phone away Danielle is ready and we both head back to my car and drive off to the studio. When we arrive at the studio ten minutes later, I can leave my things in my dressing room and head straight into hair and make-up. Danielle tags along and catches up with Kendall, James and Carlos who are already there. They head out to wardrobe before me and when I'm done in hair and make-up Danielle comes with me to wardrobe. I introduce Danielle as my friend to Denise and Tiffany from wardrobe, just like I had done with the ladies from hair and make-up. We somehow manage to get to the topic of Danielle her former job which she explains what happened.

"Oh wow, I have a friend who has also worked for Chelsea, she quit after four months because she couldn't take it anymore. Kudos to you for managing working for Chelsea for a year. Any idea what you want to do next?" Tiffany asks.

"Uhm no, before we came here we went over to the office to collect my things and my last paycheck and now I'll have to start looking for a new job." Danielle explains.

"Well, our colleague Cindy will be leaving us soon. She's not working today, but in two weeks she will start her new job. We could use someone else with us. Would you be interested in the job?" Tiffany, the head of wardrobe asks.

"It's not exactly the same as with Chelsea, but it's in the fashion department. You get to shop for clothes for everyone on the show, make sure everything fits correctly and that they get the right outfits. And sometimes I'm booked to help at photoshoots as well, where I do the same things as here. I believe somewhere next week I'm helping at a photoshoot for Popstar and M-magazine that will take pictures of the guys. Sometimes Denise or Cindy help me, but they can't always help. The photoshoots are next week, right Logan?" Tifanny continues.

"Yeah I think so. I'd have to check." I answer as I put on my shirt for today's shoot.

"So what do you say? You can of course take a few days to think about it."

Danielle is overwhelmed with everything. On the same morning she picks up her last paycheck from her former work and now she gets offered a new job, not even two hours later.

"Uhm… yeah, I'd love to work here." Danielle answers excited.

Danielle is excited and since everything for today has been done by Tiffany and Denise Danielle gets to watch me shoot my scenes.

I couldn't be more happier, Danielle is my girlfriend, although we're keeping it quiet for now, she got fired from her old job, but she has a new job now, which means we'll get to spend more time together.

…

Three days later on Thursday I'm just happy about everything, things are going great between me and Danielle. She slept in my bed most of the time, but I don't mind, it's usually when we watch some tv in my bed that she falls asleep. We drive to work together, she started her new job two days ago and she loves it and gets along with everyone. Everyone accepted her as the new girl on set and has been nothing but sweet to her. I get to see her several times during the day in between takes or when I need to put on a different outfit, but we're still keeping our relationship to ourselves. She loves her new job and today, right before lunch, I watch her as I stand by the door waiting for her till she can go for her lunch break. I grab my phone and send a quick tweet.

'I ell O vee E why Oh U!' I type in and hit the send button.

No one will know what it's for, but as long as I know it doesn't matter. Later that evening we get to go home early and as I heard Carlos talk about taking a little trip to Maui, I got an idea myself. I haven't been able to go snowboarding for a while and I kinda want to go.

"Hey baby, want to go to Big Bear this weekend? Take a little break, do a little snowboarding, just the two of us. We can leave straight after work tomorrow, make sure everything is packed in the car and we can rent snowboards there and come back on Monday. What do you say?" I as when we leave the Paramount parking lot.

"Just the two of us? For the weekend?" Danielle asks.

"Mhmm mhmm." I hum as I keep my eyes on the road.

"I'd like that." Danielle smiles.

I start to smile and hold out my hand. Danielle places her hand in mine and I link our fingers together before I make my way onto the highway. When we get home, I make reservations for a cabin at Big Bear and we pack the things we need and make sure everything is packed and we can put it in the car before we leave for work tomorrow. After we're done and we had dinner Danielle and I watch the Lakers play against Miami Heat on tv. After the game is over and the Lakers lost it's already getting late, so we head to bed since we both have to be at the studio early tomorrow and I have to drive the two hours to Big Bear.

…

The next day time flies by, and before we know it, we're leaving Los Angeles and we're on our way to Big Bear.

We settle in a small cabin which is just perfect. I wouldn't mind staying here for a few weeks alone with Danielle, just get away from everything, no paparazzi, no obsessed fans, no twitter, just me and my girlfriend Danielle. Man, that feels good to call her that!

It's already late, so we just have some dinner and get cozy on couch and just cuddle and talk until it's time for bed.

The next morning after breakfast Danielle and I head out and rent a couple of snow boots and two snowboards and just hit the slopes, in the meantime we stop for a quick lunch before we head back. I taught Danielle how to snowboard a couple of years ago. She was nervous at first, but now she loves doing it. Big Bear mountain is an awesome place, and it's only two hours away from Los Angeles. It's kinda like a getaway resort, I've been here with the guys a couple of times as well. When it starts to get dark Danielle and I head back to the cabin to relax and have some dinner and just enjoy each other's company.

The next day Danielle and I spend pretty much all day outside, snowboarding and having snowball fights with each other.

The next morning I wake up pretty early, it's our last day here. I've had a lot of fun this weekend, but today it's time to get back to reality. Danielle is still sleeping, so I carefully get up and head out to get a few items for breakfast from the tiny store and bakery nearby. When I get back to the cabin I check to see if Danielle is still sleeping, which luckily she is. I start preparing breakfast and listen to the radio. As I am about to food the food on the plates I can't help but sing along to one of the songs.

'I'm just saying it's fine by me, If you never leave. And we can live like this forever, It's fine by me.'

It's an upbeat song from Andy Grammar, called Fine By Me. I wouldn't mind if Danielle never leaves. When the song is done I hear someone giggling behind me. Danielle is smiling at me, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweater from me, somehow they're more comfy than her own clothes, but I don't mind. She looks beautiful, no matter what she wears.

"I thought you were still sleeping, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." I pout a little.

"I woke up and the bed was empty, and I heard some music, so I checked it out. And I was surprised by your little show you did there." Danielle giggles as she walks up to me.

I turn around and wrap my arms around her waist.

"If we could live like this forever it would be fine by me too." Danielle winks.

"I know we've only been together for a week, but I am happier than I've been in the last few years." She adds with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." I answer before I lean in to kiss her.

…

Me and the guys have a week off from filming the show, and I would have loved to stay in Big Bear another week, but we have several things planned. Tuesday evening I hang out with my good friend RAS. I hadn't seen him in a while, so it's good to be able to catch up again. Danielle heads out to catch up with a friend of hers. Wednesday morning Danielle and I can drive to work together. We don't have to be on set to shoot the show, but me and the guys have a photoshoot with Popstar, and Tiffany from wardrobe at the studio had asked Danielle to help her out at the shoot. Danielle and I agreed on keeping things between us for now, so during the shoot we act professionally, just like we do on set. Later on in the evening I get to go to a concert of Muse with Dustin Belt at the Staples Center which I'm really excited for, Dustin is our guitar player from the band and a good friend of Kendall. It's too bad I wasn't able to get a ticket for Danielle. But she didn't mind. My mom invited her over and she gladly accepted it. We both had fun. Thursday Danielle and I get to sleep in a little, but after lunch we have to be at another photoshoot, with M Magazine and Tiger Beat this time. Danielle is once again helping Tiffany out. It's funny to make Danielle blush by just sending her looks, knowing she can't do anything during the shoot.

Today, it's Friday, and me and the guys finally have our infamous steak dinner, well lunch since it's only 12.30pm, with KIISFM dj Jojo Wright. He promised us a steak dinner last year in the studio live on air if we would get him to 100.000 followers on twitter and our Rushers came through, so he came through on his promise. We've been busy on our summer tour last year and our fans kept asking Jojo about the dinner and we were finally able to set a date for it, which is today. Kendall, James and I are already inside Morton's The Steakhouse in Burbank with Jojo and a few members from his crew, Carlos is stuck in traffic, so we're all waiting for him. Part of the whole thing is being broadcasted on Ustream for the fans. I had to get up early this morning and head to Century City for a meeting with my manager before I came here. It was a pain in the ass, because it was literally planned last minute. Danielle stayed at home, she was still in bed when I left. She woke up when I had to get up, but she stayed in bed for a while longer.

While we wait for Carlos we all order our drinks, starters and our steaks. And just as we're about to order for Carlos, who Jojo is talking to on the phone, he walks through the door. He tricked us.

We all sit and chat for some time and explain everything we have been working since the last time we were in the studio with Jojo and what we are working on now. Twenty minutes later our starters arrive, I ordered the Caesar salad and I'm pretty hungry so I can't wait to start it. While we're eating our starters we continue to talk about our plans and we also answer a couple of questions from the fans.

"Hey Logan, here's a question for you." Kendall starts as he looks on his phone for the tweet.

"What's up?" I ask.

"From Nina Maslow, when was the last time you kissed a girl?" he continues.

"When was the last time I kissed a girl?" I repeat the question.

"Yeah. Like a couple of days ago, or…?"

"Or last year?" Carlos pipes in.

"That's a very personal question. It was like a week ago, I guess. To be honest." I lie as I look into the camera and around at the table.

"Hey, a week ago, that's pretty good." Kendall answers.

I know it's not exactly the truth, but I don't need our fans knowing about me and Danielle right away. I just hope they won't ask any more about it. Luckily Kendall doesn't go on about it and moves on to the next question.

Once we're done with our starters we have to wait for about ten minutes before our steaks arrive. I ordered the Center-Cut Filet Mignon and as side dishes we have sautéed Brussels sprouts, mashed potatoes, onion rings, cream corn and French fries. Once we all cut a piece of our steak and eat it in front of the camera, the crew kills the live broadcast and we continue to eat our meals and just have a good time off camera.

After our stomachs are filled we head outside, take a few pictures with some fans that are waiting outside and then all head into our cars to head home.

…

"Dani?" I call out as I walk into my house.

"Didn't your mom always teach you not to lie?" Danielle giggles as I walk into the living room.

She's sitting on the couch with her legs in Indian style as she's using her laptop and looks up at me. I don't know what she's talking about right away, so I give her a strange look.

"You kissed me this morning before you left." Danielle tells me as she notices it.

"Ah, you've been watching the Ustream."

"Of course. You know I love Jojo, so I had to see what he was up to."

I playfully narrow my eyes as I walk up to the couch and stop in front of Danielle. I lean down and place my hands on both sides of her head.

"And here I thought you were watching it because of me." I tell her pretending to be hurt.

"It was an added bonus to see you four goofballs as well." Danielle shrugs playfully.

"You were my favorite though, but don't tell the others I said that." Danielle winks.

"Good." I smile before I lean in and let my lips touch hers.

God, I missed her. I've only been away for a few hours, but I just can't help but wanting to be with her all the time.

"Hi baby." I murmur against her lips.

"Hi. I missed you." Danielle answers as I break the kiss.

"I missed you too."

"Did you tell the guys anything? After Kendall asked you that question?" Danielle asks as she closes the laptop and sets it on the table and I sit down next to her on the couch.

"No I didn't. My parents don't even know yet. I rather have them hear it from us than read it as gossip. We could tell them. Maybe have dinner with them tonight and then tell them." I suggest.

"What if your parents…"

"Don't like you?" I finish for Danielle to which she nods.

"My parents love you. You know that."  
"Yeah, but they know me as your best friend, not as your girlfriend." Danielle protests.

"They will still love you."

"Okay, we can tell them."

"And maybe we can tell the guys tomorrow at Carlos his place? You're still coming with me, right? You said you wanted to see us work on songs." I ask in return.

"I guess so."

"The guys already love you. They will keep it to themselves and it will also prevent future mistakes from happening in case someone asks if I have a girlfriend or not. I don't want anything bad happening during an interview."

"That's true. That would be awkward." Danielle agrees.

I take out my phone and call my parents to ask if we could come over. My mom is excited to see us. We're heading over for dinner tonight and then we'll tell them and my sister about us. But for now I can spend some time with Danielle and take her mind off of it. I place my phone on the coffee table and pull Danielle towards me and she crawls into my lap. I lean forward and let my lips touch hers briefly and tease her a little by pulling back and softly biting her bottom lip every now and then.

…

It's Saturday afternoon and Danielle and I are on our way to Carlos his place to work on our album with Carlos, Kendall, James and also Damon Sharpe.

Last night we had dinner at my parents' house and we told them and my sister that we have been together since a week. You should have seen the look on my mom her face, she was so excited. But somehow she already suspected something. She told us she always knew that I liked Danielle and as she got to know Danielle more, she knew Danielle liked me too. She said it took us long enough to figure it out, but they were really happy for us. Presley too, she loves Danielle as a big sister. I'm just happy about everything. For once things are looking better.

"Hey guys, Danielle and I have something to tell you." I tell the guys as we sit down in the studio.

Damon isn't here yet, so it's a good chance to tell them.

"You know Danielle moved in with me last week, and that she started working with us on set. But what you didn't know is that Danielle and I have been together for the past week." I continue.

"Yeah, people are often together when they live and work together." Kendall jokes.

"No, butthead. I meant Danielle is my girlfriend. Since last week." I answer as I squeeze her hand.

I continue to explain how we got together and they have a laugh about how I acted like an idiot that night. But they were happy for us. Somehow they noticed we liked each other as well. Seems like we were good at hiding it for each other, but not for others. They promise to keep it quiet for now.

Shortly after our talk Damon arrives and we can get started. I get in the booth to record my part for a song first and as I wait for Damon to set things up, I look over at Danielle through the window and I all I can think about how overjoyed I am.

THE END

* * *

**Not the strongest chapter. I hope I gave the story a worthy ending though and I hope you like it.**

**I will see you all very soon.**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
